User talk:Thekingsman
Crystal Imprisonment Any particular reason you deleted this power/page? I thought it was pretty useful. --Kuopiofi 14:31, May 19, 2012 (UTC) New power again Hi, me again. Was thinking of a power called "Age Acceleration" in which the user can rapidly accelerate the ages of others. What do you think?Gabriel456 02:07, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Thunder God Physiology just wangt to know why you felt the need to delet this page? --Blackenergy666 19:50, May 20, 2012 Mercury Physiology Could you take a look at this page, when you use search it gives "Redirected from Mercury Mimicry" instead of just the page name. Weird... --Kuopiofi 13:53, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Pretty much that, the thing I'm confused is that since Mercury Physiology is the correct page-name, why does it add that mention of redirect part? I haven't seen any other page do that and it doesn't seem to actually redirect from anywhere. --Kuopiofi 15:53, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Tattoo Empathy I would like to create a page called Tattoo Manipulation, but however, it says that page already exist which is redirected to Empathic Tattooing. They are both completely different. Tattoo Manipulation is mentally manipulating body art . While, Tattoo Empathy is to tattoo people and affect on how they feel and such. Could you undirect it. Many thanks as always! Cheers!~ VickFcuk 16:12, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, alrighty then. Thanks :) Gabriel456 04:56, May 22, 2012 (UTC) can you block the contirbutor who's spamming on Mountain Adaptation? he's pretty annoyingGabriel456 20:17, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Crystal Imprisonment/Martial Arts Mimicry Okay, two questions/requests: 1. Why did you delete the Crystal Imprisonment page? It wasn't anything... nasty like that Corporeal Evacuation page I tried to add. 2. Could you help me rename Martial Arts Mimicry to Martial Arts Intuition? Please and thank you. Smijes08 23:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) What psychic powers would you say are the absolutely most powerful (Telekinesis is included in this if it is powerful enough)? What are the absolutely most powerful uses of energy manipulation as well as the strongest forms of energy to manipulate? Can you send me a list of each and every power that would fit in these categories? I am trying to find and identify the specific powers the main villain in my series should have, but I need a little help. He has Supernatural Condition in its most terrifying level, so he is covered in that regard. Please contact me as soon as you can. Thank you. Jedi Legacy 06:56, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Empathic Power Shifting What do you think of "Empathic Power shifting"? It allows the user to gain a random ability based on their emotions, like anger allows offensive abilities like Electricity Manipulation or Fire Manipulation, Fear allows defensive abilities like Force-Field Generation etcGabriel456 21:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) When I meant psychic powers, I also was thinking mental powers such as telepathy, illusion casting, etc. Which of those types of powers would be the absolute strongest? Also, for energy manipulation, would the strongest usages include Energy Blasts, Force-Field Manipulation, Energy Twin, etc. Which of those kinds of usages would be considered the strongest and most effective in combat? Jedi Legacy 00:00, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Ever heard of Sosuke Aizen? Jedi Legacy 03:48, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello there! Apparently I have a profile and you've been leaving me warnings on it...I had no idea since i don't have much of a clue how websites like these work, or how I could have a profile since I never made an account. You say though that you don't like my posts on omnipotence...may I ask why? I mean, I'm aware they can be pretty, well, big...but I am hoping to draw some meaningful discussion and it looks like it's working...maybe make people think about these sorts of things in a new way and get some interesting feedback. I'm not sure how my words are spam since It's not as if I'm not thinking about what I'm saying. Hopefully you'll read this quicker then I read your posts :p 04:34, May 27, 2012 (UTC) A Wikia Contributor aka 184.91.97.175 (not sure if that how this works *shrug) Thanks for the reply......Ahh, I'm good - I sort of figured this wasn't the right website for that sort of talk, and I pretty much ended my discussions anyway (though one user may reply and I may or may not reply to him/her - probably not, but I'll try not to make a big deal if I do), so hopefully they 'did' something...By the way, thanks for moving my posts around after I noticed I posted them to the wrong person. How powerful would you say the illusionary powers of his sword, Kyoukasuigetsu, would be if they were used to their fullest extent? Jedi Legacy 05:10, May 27, 2012 (UTC) We never see what his sword is truly capable of and even in its Shikai state, Aizen wasn't even using all of his sword's true power. We never even got to see his Bankai. If his Shikai did all that damage by itself, I would hate to see what kind of destruction his Bankai would have done. Jedi Legacy 05:26, May 27, 2012 (UTC) If we ever got to see his Bankai, what do you think it would be capable of? Jedi Legacy 07:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) You would think that a man as smart as Aizen would perform much more elaborate and complex uses of his illusions, since he is a grandmaster of deception and manipulation. For example, he could create hundreds of illusionary copies of himself and have the copies fight his opponent alongside him, forcing his opponent to constantly guess which one is the real Aizen. And since these are illusions, whenever they cut the target, the victim would actually believe that they are being cut to death (since you can kill someone with the use of illusions) and when the target is weakened enough from the illusionary pain, the real Aizen would step in and finish off the target with one swift stroke. Jedi Legacy 04:35, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I just feel like we never got to see everything Aizen had at his disposal. His Shikai had the potential to create more complex illusions than simply creating a copy of himself as a decoy or faking his death. And Aizen became too caught up in the power of his Hogyoku form to use his Bankai. I feel like Aizen's final fight against Ichigo was not satisfying at all because it was too short and we did not not see everything either combatant had at their disposal (Aizen still had his Bankai and Ichigo must have learned more tricks from Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo besides the Final Getsuga Tensho). Remember when Ichigo fought Byakuya Kuchiki? The reason why that was an epic fight was because it was long and dramatic and we got to see everything both of them could do. Jedi Legacy 06:51, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Let's talk about the overall concept of Illusion Manipulation. What would you say would be the most effective use of illusions whether if it is used in combat or in general? Jedi Legacy 02:44, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry. You have been of great help. The reason why I was so interested is because I thought Illusion Manipulation would be an ideal mental ability for the main villain of my series and I wanted to know just how powerful Illusions can be when they are at their strongest level. I thought his variant would not just include the basic techniques, such as projecting copies of oneself, but also to look into his target's darkest fears and generate a very vivid and realistic illusion of those fears while at the same time, augmenting those fears to horrifying levels. Jedi Legacy 09:05, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Yo it's me again Well a while back Mystic toke out the personalities part out of the pageswas a good idea because the power doesn't make the person but could I add an 'Generic Personality' section to the page? Ärm thanks for reading Mr.Andrew:) For deletion Excuse me AndrewI call you Andrew now as a merely an formality plus your three years older than me I'm moving all of the pages up for deletion to Heromainia Wiki.Is that ok with you User Talk:Truth™ Angel Creation why did you delete Angel creation? that's a powerGabriel456 00:12, June 9, 2012 (UTC) There's Demon Creation and Life Creation. all sub-powers of Creation and it only makes Angels, so it's not exactly the sameGabriel456 00:17, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Singularity Generation Hi, could you unredirected Black Hole Generation from Gravitational Singularity Generation as they are completely different. Doing further research, I've found out that a Black Hole and a Gravitational Singualrity is different. To put it in simple terms, a gravitational singularity is the center of a black/white hole and it is done through mathematical calculations. On the other hand, a Black Hole is the end result of a super massive star collapsing in on itself, usually after a super nova explosion. It is black because its gravity is stronger than the speed of light. An object whose gravity is so strong that nothing -- neither particles nor light -- can escape from it. To escape would require a speed greater than that of light, which will break the laws of physics, so it can't be done. I've decided to divide the page into two, one a Gravitational Singularity Generation/Creation and the other being a Black Hole Generation/Creation. And also, creating a White Hole Generation/Creation. Please do inform me when its done, thank you. VickFcuk 13:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) could you check my wikia (http://mastergodsdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Master_gods_Database_Wiki) to see if it is interesting plz it is good enough for the spotlight alright, how could it be a sure thing for the spotlight Do you know how to change the background picture into somthing more interesting Sand Mimicry I tried naming a page Sand Mimicry, but I only got this: "Note: This page has been locked so that only registered users can edit it. The latest log entry is provided below for reference: 00:31, August 8, 2010 D.Collins (Talk | contribs) protected "Sand Mimicry" edit=autoconfirmed (indefinite) move=autoconfirmed (indefinite) ‎ (Counter-productive edit warring) (hist)" It links to Earth Mimicry. Could you fix things a bit? Could you also fix things so Mercury Physiology could me named to Mercury Mimicry while you're at it? --Kuopiofi 09:39, June 11, 2012 (UTC) so how does my wikia looks now Do you know how to get my wikia into the spotlight Front Page I think it may be time to update the front page again as it has been a few months. Only featured power voted for was Elemental Combat, so that easy Dragonempeorslayer voted for himself for featured user, so your call if we should use his or would you rather someone else? and nothing for featured media, any thoughts for a good photo, I would go for a nice on out of the unused photos catagory. And I could whip-up a new slideshow if you'd like, feel free to suggest any particular power/theme for it Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 15:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) You could have an opinion on some of it you know lol. anyways I'll probably do it monday Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 18:04, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Natural Lightning Control it is still electricity manipulation isn't it Hey man what is a wikiabot how do you enable it Gold Problems Got taken care, sorry for bothering. --Kuopiofi 11:37, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Logic Manipulation Could use more explanations, it's returned now with some changes. You took this very personally, any particular reasons? :\ --Kuopiofi 19:31, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I understand what you mean Andrew he does that a lot but I wouldn't mind him he just does that to piss people off I guess he does that to a lot of Omni-powers so don't worry someone might set him straight so don't stress out okay? Truth™ Oh sorry for butting into your talk page like this..... Okay and sorry again Truth™ Perfectly understandable, I know exactly what you mean about DYPAD, personally I've stopped reading any pages he makes, those just make me want to break something... and I've had few arguments about that with him. I never realized he'd been messing with other Omni-powers tho', but I must admit that I've been keeping a close eye on Omnipotence given how he's been editing it several times. --Kuopiofi 19:59, June 17, 2012 (UTC) not sure if this is a good idea but....what do you think of "Kinesis Manipulation"? the ability to have all kinetic abilities? I probably won't make it, just wanted your opinion on it.Gabriel456 21:03, June 17, 2012 (UTC) oh, ok then. ThanksGabriel456 21:06, June 17, 2012 (UTC) It is Scienctific Artist that you deleted. I am aware of there are cetain rules that is apply, yet I am not sure which one I broke. Besides, I also do not quite understand how those rules actually apply, as the powers here are collections from different media anyway.Jackylaw4 05:45, June 18, 2012 (UTC)jackylaw4 Which power? Cause there are literally 15K+ powers in the wikia, and I don't think I have seen it, or I would not have done it.....Jackylaw4 06:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC)jackylaw4 Who are you?Raijin7 00:00, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 ohhhhhhhRaijin7 00:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 what do you think about the Video/Examples thing? ex. of that is on fire manipulation.Raijin7 01:10, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 yh. Imma try in help make this the best superpower wiki ever. by the way , what do you think of a new power:elemental weapon creation (subpower of elemental constructs)? new to this AndreSerpentarius 04:07, June 19, 2012 (UTC) hey im new to this i even dont know how to use this account... by the way how could i send message or can you teach me.. please use simple english because i may not understand what you say if they want to talk to me. im sorry if i gramatically wrong or use the wrong verb or wrong vocab haha AndreSerpentarius 04:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC) hi im sorry for my comment erliear but i said no offense, it doesnt matter anyway. thanks for the explanation. anyway mr Thekingsman i know you must be busy editing lot of pages. but do you know place where we can chat outside this wikia(if you dont mind) ' Hi! Hey, how are you. I just want to give the whole page a do-over - in truth, it needs a lot of work doing to it. Kinda' scrappy. Here's a good one (I know, it's a fanon wiki, but it's neat and well put-together) and this one's good too. That's what the page needs to look like, and that's what I'd like to do. --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu]] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 17:06, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah go for it, I was just changing pictures and text really to make the place not seem stale, but a proper overhaul of the layout would be brilliant. If they could keep the new slideshow that would be a bonus but whatever really. Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 18:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I know, I have seen the page. I think the problem is that English is not my mother tonge and I tend to type what is in my mind. Jackylaw4 11:14, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'm still not done, but I'll have to finish it on Friday - I'm out most of tomorrow. Is the banner okay? I know they're both Marvel, but it's only to see if a banner would work. I can change it at some point, after I've sorted out the rest of the page layout, if everyone really wants me to. --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 16:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC) what if put it as a variation of that? its uniqueRaijin7 23:56, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 oh, i was just adding stuff like it said. well okayRaijin7 02:22, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 oh okRaijin7 02:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 Hello Thekingsman, I was wondering why you delete all the Hloy Water Manipulation pages? Teoman Kandemir Data powers Data manipualtio, solidification and soul is deleted, whats the reason. Edit Conflicts It's called edit conflicts, and I get mad when you add categories while I am editing a page, and it tells me I can't publish what I wrote because you added a category. Yatanogarasu 21:10, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Edit conflicts happen all the time, because we don't know when other people are editing the same page at the same time. Yatanogarasu 21:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) why was particle beam emission redirected or basically deleted? who did it? if it was you why? How long?Raijin7 02:15, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 why you give me a warning? I never really cursed but I eat dickRaijin7 02:20, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 You know what "Kingsman"? eat a dick nigga. Go-a-fucking-head and block me, you have nothing more to do but block people because you can't win verbal argument. Why don't you go and suck Raijins undeveloped dick and keep your bi-polar ass preoccupied. I'm the only real person who can laugh in your face because you think you have 'real' power over all this. So go ahead because I can just come back just by changing my ip. HavenLuvsTheRage 02:29, June 23, 2012 (UTC) what?! who is this?Raijin7 02:32, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 Your dad hoe. HavenLuvsTheRage 02:33, June 23, 2012 (UTC)